The Light and Lotus Discontinued
by HakumeiTwinBlade
Summary: It's stars a new karakuridouji master, there's no romance but some humor, a lot of adventure, action, and rule over all randomness. The disclaimer and copy right are in the story. The master's name is Elizabeth Hikari and the douji's is Yuri the Lotus.
1. The beginning

_Elizabeth Hikari: Shadow1100 doesn't own Ultimo in any way all ownership goes to the respected owners. Please respect all disclaimers. Take it away Yuri for the copyrights._

_Yuri the Lotus: Shadow1100 does own Elizabeth Hikari and Riri. If you want to use us ask her. If not she will track you down and tickle you…_

_Shadow1100: Thank you both of you. Just to let you know I will use military time I'll give what time the military time is to the standard time_

_12:00 = 12:00 pm_

_13:00 = 1:00 pm_

_14:00 = 2:00 pm_

_15:00 = 3:00 pm_

_16:00 = 4:00 pm_

_17:00 = 5:00 pm_

_18:00 = 6:00 pm_

_19:00 = 7:00 pm_

_20:00 = 8:00 pm_

_21:00 = 9:00 pm_

_22:00 = 10:00 pm_

_23:00 = 11:00 pm_

_0:00 = 12:00 am_

_Well enjoy…_

Elizabeth was walking down the hallway of her family's shrine. |Eight years…| She thought. Elizabeth looked down to the floor, and closed her honey eyes. Her dark mocha hair shifted down her back. She was a pretty girl, but a lot of people thought she was seven years old, though she was fourteen she was gaining breasts. "Liz-sama," A boy looked like Ultimo but snowy white hair, silver gauntlets and eye covers. He was dressed like Ultimo but instead of origami cranes, he had a side view blue butterfly at the bottom left of the cloth. He had beautiful silver eyes with red pupils said. Elizabeth gasped and said, "Yuri, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." Yuri smiled and said, "Riri is worried about Master. Liz-sama only said Riri's real name when she is worried or scared." Elizabeth nodded. "Well, Riri, it's been eight years today since I became head of the household, and I wonder how Mama is thinking of that," The young master said to her karakuri douji. Yuri smiled and laughed, "Master's mama would be proud." Elizabeth smiled and laughed herself. "Riri, I'm going back to school," Liz said seriously. Yuri looked sad and asked, "Will Riri have to be alone?" Elizabeth looked sad herself and answered the karakuri douji's question, "For most of the day, Riri; School lets out at 14:50 military time." Yuri sighed and asked, "What's the school's name, Liz-sama." Elizabeth looked up to her karakuri douji and said, "Senjou Private High School, I will be in 2nd year, class 2 – B. If you wish, watch me from the window from a distance and from the trees when lunch comes." Yuri looked down at his master and smiled. "Okay, Master, Riri will watch over you," Yuri said picking up his master and hugging her as if she was a doll. Elizabeth laughed and said, "You know, Yuri the Lotus, you're the only one that I let to do this." Yuri just hummed and rubbed his master's cheek with his own.

-The next day-

Elizabeth was in her school uniform, and it looked baggy on her. Lucky for Elizabeth and Yuri, the school was next to the Hikari Shrine. Yuri was flying way above Elizabeth, but unknown to the pair a crimson Yuri-look alike was above them watch suspiciously with his green eyes with red pupils.


	2. First day of School

_Ultimo: Shadow1100 doesn't own Karakuridouji Ultimo in anyway. All ownership goes to the respected owners. Please respect all disclaimers. It's your turn, Yamato-sama, for the copyrights._

_Yamato: Shadow1100 does own Elizabeth Hikari and Yuri the Lotus. If you want to use them ask her. If not she will track you down and tickle you…_

_Shadow1100: Thank you both of you. Just to let you know I will use military time. Well enjoy…_

Elizabeth entered the classroom and looked around. All the students were talking happily. She looked down and sighed, underneath she was shaking. Elizabeth took a deep breath and went to her assigned seat; She sat down and looked out the window. She saw a figure and knew was Yuri; She smiled and looked forward. She saw two of her classmates, one had light colored hair and glasses, and the other was tall and dark haired. They were talking happily. Elizabeth sighed and put her head down. "Hey, kid, what are you doing here," A voice asked. Elizabeth looked up and it was the two classmates from before. "Umm," Elizabeth said quietly, "I'm a new student." The tall one raised an eyebrow and the light colored hair pushed up his glasses. "Okay, I'm Yamato Agari," The tall one said. "I'm Lune," the light haired one said. Elizabeth smiled softly and said, "I'm Elizabeth Hikari." The teacher came in and everybody went to their seat. The lesson started and Elizabeth waited. "Class we have a new student, this is Elizabeth Hikari, please tell us about yourself," The teacher said. "Umm, hello everyone, my name is Elizabeth Hikari and I am the head of the Hikari Household. My hobbies are gardening, training, and drawing. I am 14 years old and no I am not 7 years old. I hope that answered your questions," Elizabeth said quietly. She bowed and went to her seat. There was chatter all around the classroom, and Elizabeth slouched in her seat, she had a feeling that the chatter was about her. "There is a test on Shakespeare, Miss Hikari you do not have to take it if you wish," The teacher said. "I'll take it," Elizabeth said. The lessons when on until 12:00, then lunch and break came. Elizabeth went to a tree and sensed Yuri in the tree behind her. Then, a group of male students came to her and the leader bending down said, "Hey kid, if you're such an important member of your family, why is it you're here?" Yuri glared at them, but Elizabeth looked up at him warning him not to do anything. "I need to learn," Elizabeth said quietly but flatly. The group laughed and the leader said, "Well kid, we run this school and we don't like kids who think they are better than us doing what they want." As the final words were said the leader picked her up and slammed her against the tree. "Oomph," Elizabeth squeaked. Elizabeth looked at Yuri pleading him not to come out of hiding. "Master," Yuri whispered worriedly. Elizabeth then turned her attention to the group with a glare. "So kid, what's in the tree that's so important you look in the same spot," The leader asked. "A bird nest," Elizabeth lied quietly. The leader laughed and asked, "Heh, why so worried about a bird nest?" Elizabeth spoke a little higher, "A bird's nest represents new life, oomph." The leader pounded her against the tree again. "SHUT UP," the leader screamed, "Don't tell me about new life." Elizabeth focused her energy on the bully's arm and ripped it off of her. The leader gasped. Elizabeth's silver aura surrounded her and her head bend down looking at the ground with a strong wind blowing from her. "Don't ever scream at me," Elizabeth said darkly. Elizabeth looked at them, her once beautiful honey eyes became bright silver. "Master," Yuri whispered worriedly, "Please, don't lose control." Yamato and Lune came to the scene and gasped. "Liz-chan, stop," Yamato said grabbing her arms from the back. Elizabeth's aura grew and pushed Yamato off. "Ahh," Yamato yelled. Yuri had enough as his master's anger grew and decide to come out of hiding. "That's not how to calm Liz-sama down," The silver haired karakuridouji said coming out of the tree. Yamato and Lune gasped. "You're a Karakuridouji," Yamato yelled pointing at Yuri, "And you look like Ultimo!" Yuri gave a little chuckle and said, "Yes, I was designed to look like Ultimo-niisan and to equal or beyond him, but this is not the time, my master needs to calm down before she does something she regrets." Yamato looked at him and nodded. "What do we need to do," Lune asked. "Watch," Yuri said simply. Yuri went carefully to his young master and started to gently rub her back. Yamato and Lune's jaws dropped. "That's not…" Yamato said but never finished because the wind died down, Elizabeth's eyes drooped, and the silver aura dying down. Finally, the wind stopped, the silver aura gone, and Elizabeth asleep falling into the silver karakuridouji's arms. Yuri carried Elizabeth's small body to Yamato and said, "Take her to the infirmary and tell the doctor she lost control of her miko powers." Yamato nodded and took Elizabeth to the infirmary. Lune glared at Yamato and in the shadow a black haired karakuridouji with purple visors in four places glaring behind Lune. "Master," The black haired karakuridouji said, "When do we take out the new pair of Master and Paige?" Lune's eyes were overshadowed by his hair and said, "Soon, Jealous, soon." Lune gave a dark chuckle.

-Some where else-

A mysterious pair of green eyes looked down at Yamato and Elizabeth and said, "Yamato-sama…"

Then, Yamato looked up at the figure and smiled. He motioned him to come down.

-Elizabeth's dream-

Elizabeth was surrounded by fire. "Help, please, anyone," Elizabeth screamed. Then, a dark figure came from the fire. Elizabeth stepped back and said, "Who are you?" The dark figure came closer into a familiar figure and a smaller figure the size of Yuri. Elizabeth's eyes widen and said, "No, you're…"

-End of Elizabeth's dream-

Elizabeth shot up and gasped. "WH-where am I," She asked. Lune and Yamato were next to her heads down. She reached out to both of them with one hand and whispered, "Yamato-kun, Lune-kun?"


End file.
